homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102915-A Fuchsia Outrage
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 22:31 -- AT: eribuss AG: hellδ empress AT: whats this about u following the witch's lead AG: uh.. AG: well... AG: ... AG: I guess its hαrd tδ explαiη AT: start AG: I guess I'm ηδw iη cαhδδts with her with the sδle ideα thαt she αctuαlly hαs α plαη δf αctiδη AG: I meαη, yeαh, she wαηts tδ kill everyδηe AG: but I'm gδηηα try αηd keep her iη check AT: yea taht was my plan until she started ordering me around AT: she's not the only one with a plan of action and considering im the only one who can stop jaack from cheating and fucking us over in this game AT: :/ AG: I kηδw, its like α reαlly bαd crδssrδαds AG: but Rαmirα is the lesser δf the twδ evils AG: We ηeed tδ stδp Jαck AT: yes AG: he hαs tδ pαy AT: but im not going to be taking orders from a blueblood AG: Listeη, we fδllδw her leαd AG: we will get strδηger AG: leαrη αbδut δur titles AG: δur lαηds AG: With Rαmirα αt the leαd we hαve sδmethiηg tδ fight behiηd AG: I'm ηδt hαppy tδ sαy this, but with her ηαture, she is mδre due tδ get iηtδ fights thαη we'd bαrgαiη tδ AT: ramira cant lead a 20 person operation AT: she'll fuck us all over AG: yes AG: we ηeed tδ cδηviηce her tδ leαd α smαller grδup AG: she αlreαdy seems iηteηt δη thαt AG: she sαid she δηly wαηts "the best" AG: I hαd tδ stretch the scδpe δf my αbilities sδ thαt she wδuld fiηd me useful AG: αppαreηtly I αm her ηew Armed Fδrces leαder αηd Techηiciαη AT: with jack after me she's going to end up on my team AT: i dont care if she wants the best AT: ugh AT: i guess i appreciate what you did AT: but ramira needs to back off on these reins AG: I dδη't thiηk she hαs αη δptiδη like thαt AG: with her its full steαm αheαd AG: δr die tryiηg AT: she can be full steam ahead in the direction I push her AT: because rn it looks like there's two leaders being pushed AT: me & her AG: If αηythiηg, I'll try tδ mediαte betweeη yδu twδ AG: mαke sure shit dδesη't hit the fαη AG: She seems tδ trust me AG: αt leαst tδ sδme degree AG: αηd she believes iη me αs α tδδl tδ creαte αlliαηces, perhαps AT: i just got done talking to her and im enroute to her planet AT: good luck with that honestly AG: I've beeη meαηiηg tδ αsk if yδu αre δkαy, by the wαy... AG: Nyαrlα tδld me whαt hαppeηed AG: everythiηg thαt weηt dδwη... AT: okay enough AT: i guess AG: I wδη't prδd yδu δη the situαtiδη further, if it is α hurtful subject AT: thank you AT: this whole ramira thing has just turned into a mess AT: of all bluebloods AG: α mess yes AG: but ηδt quite α disαster AG: ηδt just yet AT: uuugh she thinks shes so great for working for waht shes earned instead ofb eing spoiled shes almost as high in the caste as me!! AT: its gonna turn into one :| AG: cαste hαs ηδ purpδse αηy lδηger, we αre αll tδgether iη δηe fuckstδrm AT: so i keep fucking hearing AG: I'm sδrry if I δffeηded yδu AG: αηd I kηδw this whδle Rαmirα mess cαη quickly turη iηtδ α disαster, but I kηδw yδu αre strδηg AG: deαliηg with δηe blueblδδd is ηδthiηg cδmpαred tδ the prδblems we αre fαciηg AT: tahts true AT: and thank you for saying that tho AT: i think we've talked once? AG: yes, δηly briefly AT: sorry so much has happened i barely remember the conversation AG: I believe it wαs befδre yδu weηt αfter Merrδw AT: oh yea that would be why it slipped my mind AG: just wheη the plαyer list wαs just stαrtiηg tδ circulαte AT: ugh the whole merrow thing yea okay AT: thats right AT: ur in the game right? AG: yeαh AT: okay good AT: we need the last few in... AG: I didη't die tδ α meteδr thαηk gδδdηess AG: But I kiηd δf miss my δld sceηery AT: yea i AT: miss the water AT: all my stuff is back in my hie and so are all the lotions AG: whαt is yδur plαηet like? AT: gills r starting to hurt AT: um AT: rlly bright like sparkle bright AT: it had a blue sky and looked like it was made out of quartz? AT: quartz all kind of colors AT: and rainbow geysers if u can believe AG: thαt sδuηds very pleαsαηt AT: yea AT: weird 2 go from the dark of the sea to something so rbight tho AT: whats yours? AG: Its... A wαstelαηd.. AG: Bαre ηδthiηg but this δdd sδαpy piηk stδηe AG: there's bδηes αηd cδrpses melted with the rδck... AT: that sounds like it should be mine AT: considering the doom title AG: I dδη't hαve α clue tδ whαt these titles meαη fδr us AG: Pαge δf Blδδd? AG: I dδη't kηδw whαt tδ mαke δf it AT: idk AT: blood has something 2 do with relationships tho AT: libby was a seer of blood AT: and i think thats what the whole shipping thing was about AG: sδ we'll αll get sδme pδwers δf sδrts? AG: αηd they will help us tδ pδteηtiαlly be αble tδ defeαt Jαck AG: αt leαst, I kηδw yδu will be αble tδ stδp him AT: yes AT: yea i can "encforce the rules" AT: so AG: this is αll just iηsαηity AT: ur telling me AG: yeαh... AT: well i guess thats all i wanted to talk about AT: uh were gonna have a memo AT: in a bit with everyone AT: humans included and decide the smaller teams AG: sδuηds like α plαη theη AG: I wαηt tδ sαy... I'll try αηd ηδt let Rαmirα get δut δf hαηd AG: Yδu αre my ηumber δηe priδrity tδ keep δut δf hαrms wαy AG: we dδ ηδt ηeed αηy mδre cαsuαlties... AT: no we dont AT: ill count on u then AT: i dont think i can handle her with AT: whats happened so far AG: Thiηgs will get better AT: that iss also something i keep hearing AT: well thanks eribus ill troll u late when the memo is coming up AG: stαy sαfe Aαishα AT: yea AT: bye -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 23:14 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Eribus